Injured
by Tabithatibi
Summary: This is the story of how Sorreltail then Sorrelpaw injured herself on the Thunderpath, and how Sandstorm copes with her apprentice being hurt. Firestar helps a lot, so there's some romance too. : Tabs :D


_My first Warrior Cats story! I love this series SO much, equally as much as A Series of Unfortunate Events and Harry Potter._

_And Sandstorm and Firestar are my favourite characters! Along with Greystripe. And loads of others, but those three are top. Ooh, and Sorreltail and Cinderpelt/heart are amazing too. Anyway, on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Warrior Cats/  
_

* * *

Injured

'Sorrelpaw!'

A bramble snagged in Sandstorm's pelt, tugging away a small tuft of fur. Flicking her tail irritably, Sandstorm padded slowly forward. 'Sorrelpaw! Where are you?' Raising her head, Sandstorm let the scents of the forest wash around her mouth, until she felt as if she could pinpoint the exact position of every mouse, every bird, every thorn and fern. But not Sorrelpaw.

Sandstorm pressed forwards, her lithe shape moving faster now, weaving in and among the brambles and branches that pressed in on her from every side. Slowing down again, Sandstorm paused, leaning towards a small hollybush and drawing in its scent. She had been sure … There! Sorrelpaw's scent clung to the bush, fresh and sharp. Encouraged, Sandstorm began to race through the trees, following the scent of her wayward apprentice.

'The trouble she'll be in when I find her … ' muttered Sandstorm, pelting through the undergrowth like lightning, her paws barely skimming the ground.

Rounding a large oak tree, Sandstorm skidded to an abrupt halt. Instinctively, she slid her claws out, ripping the grass beneath her paws as she reeled back. A harsh, bitter scent had slammed into her, making her cough and choke. She hadn't realised how close Sorrelpaw's scent had led her to the Thunderpath.

Cautiously, Sandstorm moved forwards, ignoring the stinging in her eyes as she walked delicately through the dusty, grime-filled grass at the edge of the Thunderpath. Sandstorm's lip curled as she edged past the hot, coarse stone of the Thunderpath. By now, Sorrelpaw's scent was almost lost, and Sandstorm was beginning to wonder about heading farther into the forest, where her senses would not be so clouded. _Oh, Sorrelpaw. Why did you have to wander off on your own like that?_

Trying to force down her rising feelings of worry, Sandstorm was about to push back into the forest, away from the heady, masking odour of the Thunderpath, when she happened to glance upwards. An icy chill ran through Sandstorm, from nose to tail-tip. There ahead of her, not more than five fox-lengths away, lay a heap of ruffled tortoiseshell and white fur. _No._

Without making any conscious decision to do so, Sandstorm sprang forward, her paws pounding over the ground, through the rough, greasy grass. In a moment she was crouched beside Sorrelpaw, her breathing fast and constricted as she realised that her normally-lively young apprentice was unconscious. Burying her nose into Sorrelpaw's fur, relief washed over Sandstorm as she felt the steady throbbing of Sorrelpaw's heart.

'Sorrelpaw?' meowed Sandstorm uncertainly, placing one forepaw on her apprentice's shoulder, 'Sorrelpaw?'

As Sandstorm spoke, the far of growl of a monster became a steady roar, rumbling through the ground. Sandstorm crouched low, her ears back and her claws digging into the ground. The monster raced past, buffeting Sandstorm's fur and making her shrink back in disgust; the scent was now stronger, hotter and more metallic.

'Sorrelpaw!' urgency spiked Sandstorm's mew; the last monster had been very close – just a tail-length or so to the left and it would have hit her and Sorrelpaw. _Please, wake up! Please!_

Sorrelpaw mewled feebly, squirming under Sandstorm's paws.

With a hiss of frustration, Sandstorm grasped hold of Sorrelpaw's ruff in her jaws, and dragging her into the shelter of the trees. As soon as she had got a fox-length inside the forest, Sandstorm let go of Sorrelpaw, almost retching at the foul taste of the Thunderpath that clung to Sorrelpaw's fur.

'Sandstorm? Is that you?'

Sandstorm's green eyes lit up hopefully – would Sorrelpaw be OK after all?

'Yes, it's me. You're safe now,' hesitating, Sandstorm gave Sorrelpaw a quick lick before asking, 'What happened to you? Are you OK?'

Sorrelpaw winced as she tried to sit up, 'A monster hit me. I didn't even see it coming – I was hunting a mouse, and I didn't notice … ' Sorrelpaw's voice trailed off, 'you're not angry with me are you?'

'No, Sorrelpaw, just worried. Are you hurt?' Sandstorm tried desperately not to show the worry and pain she felt in her voice. _Please, StarClan, let her be unharmed!_

'My shoulder hurts,' meowed Sorrelpaw pitifully, looking at her mentor with wide eyes.

Sandstorm looked closely at Sorrelpaw's shoulder, running a paw gently over her fur. Again, Sorrelpaw winced.

Sandstorm's voice shook slightly as she said, 'OK, Sorrelpaw. Don't worry, everything will be OK. Can you stand?'

Sorrelpaw rose shakily to her paws, stumbling and falling against Sandstorm as she did so. Sandstorm pressed herself firmly against the younger cat, supporting her injured leg.

'Does that feel OK?'

'Yes, that's better. Thank you, Sandstorm,' Sorrelpaw blinked gratefully at her mentor, and, despite the worry that still bubbled inside her, Sandstorm gave a shaky purr, stooping to lick her apprentice between the ears.

The camp was wet and cold by the time they got back. Thick, heavy storm clouds covered the sky, and rain pelted down in sheets of icy water, drenching the forest and soaking the two she-cats to the bone.

'Cinderpelt!' yowled Sandstorm, half supporting, half dragging Sorrelpaw through the gorse tunnel, 'Cinderpelt, Sorrelpaw needs you!'

There was a moment of silence, then a small grey head poked into view, emerging from the medicine-cat den. Cinderpelt's eyes widened as she saw Sorrelpaw, who was leaning limply against Sandstorm, her eyes half-closed.

Scurrying hastily from her den, Cinderpelt pressed herself against Sorrelpaw's other side, and together, she and Sandstorm helped the injured apprentice towards the medicine-cat's den.

'Sandstorm, will you fetch Sorrelpaw some fresh kill? She needs to keep her strength up,' Cinderpelt was tucking moss around Sorrelpaw's new nest in the medicine den, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. Nodding briefly, Sandstorm whipped around and dashed across the clearing to the fresh kill pile. Picking out a plump-looking vole, Sandstorm raced back into Cinderpelt's den, depositing the vole neatly in front of Sorrelpaw, who was asleep once more.

'Is there anything else I an do?'

Cinderpelt appeared from inside her herb store, carrying several spiky-green leaves in her jaws.

'Could you tell Firestar what's happened?' asked Cinderpelt, her vice slightly blurred by the herbs, 'I need to examine Sorrelpaw.'

Firestar's den looked dark and uninviting in the grey gloom of the day, with rain spattering off the Highrock and dripping from the curtain of lichen that covered the entrance.

'Firestar?' meowed Sandstorm, flicking her ears in annoyance as they were splashed with rain.

'Come in,' came the reply, warm and inviting. Gratefully, Sandstorm dipped her head and pushed her way into her mate's den.

'Sandstorm!' Firestar's voice broke into a purr as he saw her, 'Would you like to eat with me? I haven't seen you eat anything today.'

Sandstorm gazed longingly at the juicy blackbird in between Firestar's paws, 'I'm sorry, Firestar … I can't right now.'

Concern showed in Firestar's green eyes. Motioning for Sandstorm to sit down, he asked, 'What's wrong? Is something bothering you?'

Taking a deep breath, Sandstorm launched into her story, telling him everything from how Sorrelpaw had gone missing while they were hunting to how she was now resting in Cinderpelt's den.

'… But I'm really worried Firestar! What if – what if she's injured for life, just like Cinderpelt? What if she can't ever be a Warrior? What if – '

Sandstorm broke off as Firestar rested his head in the soft fur of her pelt, a deep purr rumbling through him. Despite nothing having changed, Sandstorm couldn't help but relax slightly, even managing a small purr herself.

'Sandstorm, from what you've told me, Sorrelpaw's leg wasn't broken, or even put out of joint,' said Firestar comfortingly, 'I'm sure she's going to be fine. Cinderpelt's an excellent Medicine Cat, and Sorrelpaw isn't the sort of cat to let herself be beaten by one nasty leg injury. And neither are you,' fixing Sandstorm with a firm but loving look, Firestar continued, 'you'll help her get through this, I know you will. Just don't get panicked about it.'

Sandstorm purred again, though this time it was genuine and heartfelt. Giving him an affectionate nudge, she replied, 'Says you! I remember you used to worry about every little thing that came your way – you still do, you hypocrite!'

'That's more like you! I was worried; I've hardly ever seen you that distressed before,' replied Firestar kindly, giving Sandstorm's shoulder a lick.

Sandstorm's eyes sparkled, alight with happiness, 'Thank you, Firestar. I … I love you, you know.'

Again Firestar purred, 'I love you too, Sandstorm. More than I can say.'

It was a whole three moons since Sorrelpaw had been hit by a monster on the Thunderpath. It had been a tough three moons for Sandstorm and Sorrelpaw: they had worked relentlessly to make her leg fit and healthy once more, and at last, after three moons of exhausting exercises, Cinderpelt had declared that Sorrelpaw was completely recovered – she could go back to normal apprentice training. It was one of the best days Sandstorm had ever had, watching her apprentice bound joyfully towards her, her leg fully healed.

'Sandstorm, can we go hunting? Please? I never did catch that mouse, and I'd like to catch another to make up for it.' Sorrelpaw pleaded with her mentor, circling her impatiently.

Her whiskers twitching, Sandstorm nodded, 'Yes, we can go hunting. But no where near the Thunderpath, understand?'

'Yes, Sandstorm! Yes! I'm going hunting again! I'm back to normal!'

Sandstorm's amused gaze caught Firestar's across the clearing. _You were right. Everything's ended up just fine..._

_

* * *

_

Sorry for the rubbish ending. I needed to round it off...Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!

Tabs :D


End file.
